Crossing Boundaries
by XRememberxMeX
Summary: Bankotsu and Kagome are in her time after an attack from InuYasha. Her heart is broken and he isn't the kind to open up. When he chooses to stay, her Mom enrolls him in her school. What happens? High school for the leader of the Band of Seven and Kagome? They have to share a room? Get along? Will they grow close? Or push eachother away as they do with everyone now? Rated T for now.
1. Through the Well

**Hey there (: So, I haven't been on this site in a long time. I wanted to do a new story. Hopefully, this isn't too terrible. I don't want to do something huge for my first time back, so no huge battles. Well, there will be, just not too soon. The entire plot is still in the works in my head. I know what I want to do, but I'd like to have a beta, or just someone to help with the ideas. If you help, you'll always get credit. So bare with me. If you wanna be my beta, put it in a review or message me, please :) Also! The name will most likely be changed. This is a Bankotsu/Kagome story. InuYasha is a jerk in this half the time. Language may be bad. If it's not rated M now, it will be. Thank you for reading my note.. Sorry for it being so long. **

**I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters. **

* * *

InuYasha and I were in yet another damned fight, because I wanted to go home for my Dad's death anniversary. Of course he didn't know that, not that he would care anyways. Sango knew though, and I could tell it was taking everything she had to stay out of our fight. "Stupid, we need to be finding the jewel shards!" he yelled in my face. I clenched my fists. I was so tired of him calling me stupid!

"InuYasha, it would not be wise to provoke her..." Miroku called out, trailing off when the hanyou turned to shoot him a glare.

"I don't give a damn!" he yelled and grabbed me by the arms. I grimaced at the pain. His nails-claws, actually-were digging into my skin. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled right in my face. I'd had enough; I was tired of him ordering me around. I spit in his face. The look of shock on his face was completely fucking priceless. "What the hell was that for?" His claws dug deeper. He's broken skin by now.

That was it; I'd had enough of his bullshit. Nice and sweet Kagome was gone.

From Bankotsu's point of view:

Damn, the wench was pissed, no by now she was beyond pissed. "What the hell was that for?" the mutt yelled and I saw his claws dig into her skin. She grimaced in pain and then quickly masked it. Damn, the girl was strong and definitely wasn't about to back down. Then I saw the blood from where his claws had sunk in drip to the ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get my blood boiling.

I wasn't sure why I even gave a damn, but I did. The mutt was bitching because she wanted to go home. "Fucking clingy puppy," I hissed underneath my breath. The words that fell off the girl's lips next though shocked me.

"Get the fuck out of my face, you douchedick!" **(Sorry for the little note, but I come up with very random names. I hope you don't mind too much.) **That was a new one, I thought to myself. "I'm tired of you and your 'rules'! You don't need me to collect jewel shards. Why don't you go to your clay whore, you necrophiliac?" The girl had some balls, I could give her that much. My eyes got wide as I hoisted Banryu onto my shoulder.

She slammed her small fist into his jaw after she broke free of his grasp. Blood trickled down her arms. The fire had ignited in her eyes. Who knew little miss innocent was such a feisty one?

"How dare you!" the half-demon yelled. "She's not a whore! You're just my toy!" I saw the hurt on Kagome's face. Stupid mutt, Kikyo wasn't anywhere near as pretty as Kagome. He lunged for Kagome, and I threw myself out of the forest before I knew what I was doing.

Before anyone even saw me move I was standing in front of Kagome, with Banryu unsheathed and ready. The small teenage girl behind me gasped. "Bankotsu..?" I could hear the surprise in her voice. The feeling's mutual, babe, I thought to myself. "So, mutt, you can't kill Naraku, so you attack girls?" his face got red and he drew his tetsaiga. "That's pretty pathetic. What? Couldn't you handle the truth coming out of her mouth? Oh, you think she's the toy, huh? I don't really think that's the case. Besides, Kikyo?" I scoffed just to make him even more irate. "She's probably as dry as a desert." The girl behind me snickered. I grinned.

"Get the hell out of my way, mercenary. This is none of your damn business." He growled. I didn't even move an inch. I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm being a human shield for the miko. She was quiet behind me.

"Sorry, can't do that, mutt." I said back, smirking. This was just too fun. "I may be cold blooded, but I'm not going to let you hurt her for standing up for herself. Back off, or die. I don't really care."

He moved towards me quickly, sword raised, ready to strike. Then the miko's voice behind me screamed, "Sit boy!" I watched as the beads around his neck glowed and he plummeted into the ground. She stepped out from behind me, while I lowered my sword dumbfounded. How did she do that..? "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, you asshole!" His face repeatedly smashed into the ground, forming a crater.

"Damn, I'm glad you can't do that to me." I said quietly. She laughed. "I think you got on her bad side, mutt." Her friends were looking at me, confused. I guess I can't blame them, I was supposed to be the heartless mercenary who wasn't nice to anyone.

"InuYasha," she said quietly. "I wanted to go home and see my Dad. You know, my Dad died. Tomorrow is the day he died." He weakly raised his head. "I'm fed up with your bullshit and your cheating ways. I'm going home; get your whore to help you with your damn shards." She said, her voice shook, but not by much.

He weakly raised his head. "You were the one that was my whore." He said with so much hate. I heard her gasp and white hot fury raced through me. I didn't know why I cared, but I did. And when I feel protective, I take action. I grabbed dog breath by the collar and raised him in the air. The others were seeing the look of rage flash in my eyes.

"What was that flea bag? She's the whore? You're wrong there, buddy." Even though she did wear those strange clothes, which showed all that skin. The clothes did seem like a whore's. Yet, I knew she wasn't. "Do the girl a fucking favor and back off."

The little fox demon ran to the priestess and crawled onto her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear but I didn't hear what it was. I saw her nod her head. "Why the fuck do you care about her?" He yelled in my face. I threw him down.

"That's not really your business now, is it, mutt." I turned to her, hoisted Banryu onto my shoulder, and then spoke. "Where's home for you wench?" I didn't call her by her name, just so I seemed detached. I didn't want her to start thinking I actually cared. She sat the fox down and turned.

"Thank you, Bankotsu. But I think I can get home from here." She started to walk. I looked at her back, dazed and confused. Was she turning down my help? Her disappearing figure told me that she was and since I wasn't welcome here I followed her.

Back to Kagome's point of view: 

I knew Bankotsu was following me; I could hear his footsteps. Besides, why would he stay there when none of them liked him? He caught up to me fairly quickly. He didn't talk though, he just walked with me. I actually enjoyed our silence. Although it was about to be broken.

"So what's the story with you and dog breath?" He asked as we walked. I was surprised he was even talking to me. I looked away. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He added when I was silent.

"It's fine." I said, as I rubbed my hand up and down my arms because I was cold. "He was just a liar, a cheat and just was constantly ordering me around. As I'm pretty sure you saw, I was just tired of it."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't go homicidal on him." I laughed lightly. My heart was heavy in my chest, because I knew I probably wouldn't come back. I would miss Sango, Shippo, and even the lecherous monk. I'd have to go back to being a regular teenager, with school and homework. I wouldn't be slaying demons anymore; there would be no more Naraku for me, no Kagura, no Kohaku, and no Kanna. All these names were rushing through my head. I hadn't realized how much I actually loved this life in the era.

"Well, thank you for what you did. I appreciate it." I said, not looking his way. I wasn't even sure why he'd gotten in front of me to protect me, but it probably did save me from a lot of pain.

"No problem, miko." He said, as I headed towards the well in silence. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked, confused. "There's no village here." He said. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't even believe it.

"I can go on my own from here." I said quietly. He looked surprised, as if I needed him to escort me home. "I'm not trying to be rude, but you just wouldn't understand." He blinked, obviously confused.

"What is there to understand?" he asked. I looked up at him, really looking at him for the first time.

He was actually really attractive. He was tan, and had muscles. He had more muscles than InuYasha did, that was for sure. His hair was in a long braid down his back. Banryu was resting on his shoulder, looking rather scary. His eyes were the best shade or blue I'd ever seen. And they were staring right into mine. The well was about five feet from me, and I was glued to the spot because of his gaze. We were both silent.

"I'm not like you, okay?" I said, going to turn. "Where I'm from isn't like it is here." He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud scream. "Oh, mother fucker." I hissed.

"Windscar!" I heard InuYasha's loud mouth yell.

Bankotsu was about to use Banryu, but changed his mind. He shot a look at me. I swallowed and grabbed him by his clothes and dragged him to the well. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'll explain later, just get your ass down the well!" I yelled back. The Windscar was getting closer to us. Bankotsu wrapped his arm around my waist and hurled us into the well. The blue light surrounded us and he gave me the weirdest look. "I'll explain later."

A few minutes later we were back in the Modern Era, at the bottom of the well in the shrine. As I reopened my eyes, I realized his arm was still wrapped around my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up furiously and pulled myself out of his grip. "What the hell just happened, wench?" he asked, glaring my way.

"Don't call me wench, braids." I shot back. He leaned Banryu against the wall of the well.

"What's the point of hiding at the bottom of the well in InuYasha is right outside?" he asked, thinking I was so stupid.

"Probably because we're in a different time. Like I said, I'm not like you. This well links with the Feudal Era." His eyes widened.

"Exactly what year is it?" he asked.

"Erm, 2012…" I trailed off. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "Calm your pants, mister. I'll take you back. But it's probably best to let him cool off, just so he's not waiting right there. He'll see the blue light before you get out of the well." He nodded. "So, are you hungry?" he looked absolutely befuddled.

"You're asking me if I'm hungry when I could kill you right now." He said slowly.

"I don't care if you kill me. But if you do, you don't have a way of getting back. So, come on. By the way, don't kill anyone here, alright?" he shot me a look.

"Don't order me around, little girl." He said as we climbed out of the well. I turned around and glared at him.

"Remember your comment about me going homicidal?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, and gulped. I dropped the fake smile and looked smug. "You're getting close to that happening. Don't be an asshat to me. You're not my enemy, got it?" he nodded, but his eyes said _why the hell am I letting her boss me around?_ "Glad we understand each other."

"Don't boss me around." He said, and earned an icy glare. "Oh, shit." He mumbled.

She grinned. "Oh, shit is right." She said and then shoved him back into the well. "Don't fuck around when I'm not in the mood!" she called down happily, smirking at him.

He glared daggers at her.

When I walked into my house, Bankotsu was walking behind me with the giant scary sword swung over his shoulder. "Mom?" I yelled out. I knew where she'd probably be though, the kitchen, so I led us there. I was right, and Grandpa and Sota were with her.

"Yes, dear-" she turned around while speaking and then cut herself off when she saw the mercenary leader behind me. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked politely, not mad at all for our random guest.

"Bankotsu." He answered shortly.

Then Sota piped up. "The mercenary leader that tried to kill InuYasha?" he blurted out with his eyes wide. Mom's eyes widened. I chewed on my bottom lip. I brought the leader of the band of seven into my house...in the future.

Bankotsu scratched the back of his head. "He attacked me and yeah. I'm sorry for intruding..." he said awkwardly as if the word sorry wasn't in his vocabulary.

My Mom smiled and spoke again. "It's okay, I suppose. I'm sure there's a reason." She said pointedly at me. After all I was the one who brought him to my kitchen.

I started to speak but he cut me off. "InuYasha attacked her, and I stepped in. I was walking with her when he tried to kill us." My mother gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. "When he tried to she grabbed me and I sent us into the well trying to save us both. I didn't know I'd end up in…" he looked at me for help.

"2012." I supplied for him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want us to die." My Mom rushed me and hugged me.

"Well, no more rice balls for him." She said in a huff. The leader at my side snickered. "Well, Bankotsu, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Just please refrain from killing anyone. Here, it's not necessary." I had a feeling he would have a hard time wrapping his head around that one. "Thank you for keeping her safe." She bowed her head. "Why did InuYasha try to kill you, Kagome?" she asked softly, turning to me.

"I got tired of getting lied to, ordered around, and cheated on." I said. Her eyes softened.

"Well, the guest room is full of stuff, so he'll have to stay in your room." She said, in her trusting voice.

My cheeks flushed red and I heard him chuckle beside me. I elbowed him in the ribs. I'll shove you in the well again. I nodded. "Yes, Mom." I said.

"Can I touch your sword?" Sota asked. He was in front of Bankotsu, staring up at him. He nodded at my brother and let him touch it, but told him to not touch the sharp edges, as they were very sharp and would cut him easily. I smiled. "So, Kagome," Sota started. "InuYasha won't be around anymore, right?" he asked, trying to look tough. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"Don't worry, kid. If he comes near her again, I'll take care of it." The mercenary said. I was taken back, surprised. I was surprised he wasn't demanding to be taken back, to attack InuYasha. The Bankotsu that I had met before would be doing that. Yet, he seemed to have changed. Not by much though, I'm sure he still loved to kill.

"Come on," I said, leading him up to my room.

**How was that? Review and tell me? Thank your for taking your time to read this (:**

**-Kelsey **


	2. You Told Them What!

**Hey, thanks for clicking my story. Review if you like it and have the time. It'd be a nice little surprise. (: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. It's random, but I think it'll fit for the story. **

The next morning…was entertaining to say the least. "Get of my way!" I yelled at Bankotsu, who was just smirking. I'm going to wipe that smug smirk off your face! He shook his head and I groaned. "You don't have to go to school! I do! I need the shower now, you can shower anytime!"

He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, that damn smirk still there. He'd changed now. My mom must have gone out and bought him pajamas. They were simple, black and plaid. He was wearing a white shirt too. Sota passed us with a toothbrush in his mouth, and then backtracked while I was waving my arms around and yelling.

"Uh, sis?" He said as toothpaste fell from his mouth.

"What?" I yelled, completely irritated now.

"You're late for school." His words hit me like a slap and I spun on Bankotsu again. This time he looked scared.

"You look like you're about to go homicidal again." He said, and reached for the door knob. Well, I just might. If I'm already late to school, it won't matter if I'm a little later. I glared daggers at him.

"I'm going to hurt you one of these days." I said. Please, let us find a damn way back to the Feudal Era! I was screaming in my head, but my face remained passive. Spinning on my heel, I rushed down the stairs.

"Fear her." Sota said, with a tooth brush still hanging from his mouth.

"I already do." Bankotsu said. I smirked and bounced out the door.

This is a page break.

_After school_

"So you'll be at school for good now?" Yuka asked. I nodded my head, reaching into the bag in my hand for a chip. "So, what happened to the bad boy?" She took a drink of her soda. Eri was looking at me expecting an answer. I really had no choice.

It came out in a sigh. "It wasn't going to work. He ended up back with his other girlfriend and I came back." They looked at me with pity and sympathy. No, no! I didn't want pity or sympathy. It was really no big deal. Then, I blurted out the stupidest thing I could think of. "It's no big deal, really. Besides, I have a new boyfriend." _Fuck, what did I just say. _

"Really?" Yuka shrieked. I nodded dumbly. "What's his name?"

"Uh…" I scrambled, trying to find a name. I obviously didn't think this through one bit. Then once again, the stupidest thing spilled out of my mouth. "Bankotsu." _Double fuck! What did I just say? _My face remained passive. Inside, my screams were bouncing off the walls of my head.

"When can we meet him?" Eri asked, with her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Soon," I promised. _Maybe he'd go along with it?_ My mind wandered. _No, he wouldn't, especially after you nearly went 'homicidal' on him this morning. _Just breathe; I told myself, it'll all be fine. "Oh, hey, look at the time! Gotta go!" I ran off for the shrine before they could say anything. So there I left them completely confused. After running up the stairs, I made a sharp turn, heading for the well. Maybe it would work now, so they never had to meet him. Yeah, that sounded good.

Flattening my hand against the wood, and then jumping, my body dropped over the edge. Come on, work for me. I've gone insane, I decided. Maybe that happened when I accidently fell into the past and got grabbed by a giant centipede? Probably.

My body crashed into another body. I squeaked as I fell forward. My hands shot out and landed on someone's chest. Then I realized I was straddling someone's waist and my face turned scarlet. "Jesus, woman. You could have just asked to be on top of me instead of attacking me." He said. Oh, yay. It's Mr. Fake Boyfriend. I looked down to realize my chest was close to his face, a little too close. How awkward! I looked down at him, still very red. "You can get off now. Unless you don't want to, that's okay with me too." He said and smirked at me. That smirk a guy uses when he's got you where he wants you.

I scowled. "You're like that lecherous monk!" I huffed and climbed off of him. I leaned against the wall, tucking my legs under me modestly. Although, my language hadn't been so modest today.

He fingers encircled my wrist. "Actually, I'm not. I, for one, can actually get a girl in bed. Or in this case, on top of me in a well."

"I'm going to knock that smirk of your fucking face!" I muttered, turning my head.

"That's no way to treat your future classmate." He said.

"W-w-w-what?" I screamed. I just told my friends you're my boyfriend! You can't come to my school!

"You told them what?" he asked, confused. My eyes got wide. For the love of… World, please tell me I didn't just say that! "You told your friends that I'm your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, but that wasn't planned. I told them InuYasha and I were done and they were looking at me and feeling sorry for me and I didn't want them to be like that, so I blurted out something stupid. Then Yuka asked what your name was and I blurted out your name on accident. So you can't-"

He shut me up. His lips pressed to mine and my thoughts clouded away. "Mmm," I made that noise as he kissed me. Mr. Fake Boyfriend could kiss I realized. His palms hit the wall behind me as he kissed me again. That was when I realized my lips were kissing him back on their own accord. I shoved him off me. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

He brushed his hair back with his hand. "Well, I _was_ kissing you. You _were_ enjoying it. Then you shoved me away. Do you need a play by play? I mean, you _were_ there; you know, between me and the wall, or is my kissing so good I made you forget already?" the tops of my cheeks grew red.

I stood up and started to climb up the well. "You know, you're giving me a pretty great view!" I groaned and put my head down. His tone told me he wasn't really looking up my skirt and he was saying it just to freak me out. Nonetheless, I chucked my shoe at him anyways.

"OW!" he yelled at me and I snickered.

This was going to be interesting.

This is a page break-again.

The next morning, we were fighting again. This time it was over bacon. "Give me that!" I grumbled and jumped for it. He held it higher just to taunt me. "You are such an asshat!" I muttered and ignored his confused look. I grabbed the spray nozzle off the sink and doused him with cold water.

"They're at it again, Grandpa." Sota said in the background. Grandpa grumbled a response. "They argue like an old married couple." Grandpa grumbled in agreement.

"Give me my bacon!" I told him, aiming the nozzle again.

"Give me the coffee." He said back, holding the whole plate of bacon in the air.

"You've been in my world for what? Three days and you think you need your coffee? I've been here for sixteen years and I need my bacon!"

"People shouldn't mess with Sis's bacon." Sota said, while Grandpa wrote on a Sacred Sutra.

"Hear that?" I muttered. I sprayed him again, dousing his black uniform with water. He wasn't wavering. I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, smirking. That damn smirk would be the death of me! I tossed the nozzle down.

"Run away," Sota said, eating a spoonful of his cereal. I moved forward and tackled him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He ate another spoonful, and then shrugged and watched the scene unfold.

We hit the floor with a loud thud. The plate of bacon landed on the floor, all the bacon still on it. I reached for it, and he rolled, moving me away. Oh, I don't think so. I rolled back and we ended up rolling across the floor, yelling at each other. He was going to make me pull out all of my hair. I was never like this. Ever. What is he doing to me.

He whispered. "When I imagined getting hot and sweaty with you, this is not what I had in mind." I flushed and then got angry. He was saying it to get a reaction out of me.

"I'm hoping you weren't saying you wanted to do my sister," Sota said as he stood. This time Bankotsu was the one who blushed.

My mom walked in and stopped. I saw her shake her head and head towards the coffee maker. I grabbed the plate of bacon. Bankotsu was left on the floor, as I ate a piece of bacon.

"Morning, Mama," I said with a smile. She gave me a smile back and then smiled at Bankotsu.

"I see you two have had an interesting morning." She said, laughing a little. "You seem to bring out a side of Kagome we don't' see very often."

"Really, now. I've seen some changes too." He said, flashing a look towards me, meaning the kiss. I ate my bacon angrily.

"Anyways, you two have a good day. Kagome, be sure to help him and show him around. Make him feel welcome."

"Oh, she's made me feel _very_ welcome, Ms., Higarashi." He said and I mumbled profanities and threw my water bottle at his head. "Ow," he muttered. "You're abusive."

"I'll show you abusive," I mumbled, and handed Sota a piece of bacon.

"And I can't have a piece?" Bankotsu asked.

"He's my little brother. Plus, I owe him anyways." I replied.

"You guys are going to be late." Mom said, and pointed at the clock.

"Dammit," I mumbled and grabbed my backpack off the chair. "Don't just stand there. Get moving," I told Bankotsu. I rushed out the front door and he was behind me. "Okay, school is in five minutes, and…" I paused to count in my head. "Seven streets away."

"Can you run that fast?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll get detention if I'm late again." I muttered, more to myself. He heard it anyways. He gave me a look of confusion. Jeez, I kept forgetting I have to have to explain everything to him. "Detention: I have to stay in a room for however long they tell me to, and do what they say." He nodded.

"I see." I started to walk off down the street, wondering how long they'd keep me in detention. He grabbed my arm and threw me on his back. "What the hell are you doing?" I said loudly, nearly falling off when he broke off into a run. I squeaked and held onto his neck. Bankotsu runs fast, I realized quickly.

"Do you ever shut up? Do you want to get there on time or not?" He griped. I smiled and he held on to my legs.

He ran the whole way; the only sound I heard was his feet hitting the ground. My head kept bumping into his and he'd say to watch it. I thought I might be choking him with my tight grip, but he didn't voice a complaint. True to his word, we got there on time. Luckily, my mom had gotten his schedule yesterday so we didn't have to go get it. He had the same homeroom as me.

I jumped off his back and grabbed his arm. "This way, hurry!" He followed close behind me as I spun the corner and dashed down the hallway. Our teacher was turning the corner. "Come on. Move a little faster, okay?" That teacher was big on being tardy. We made it into the classroom, right in time. I slid into my chair and nearly knocked it over. Bankotsu sat beside me, probably because he didn't know anyone here. My bag dropped beside me feet; after I grabbed my notebook and textbook out of it I pretended that I'd been here the whole time.

The teacher walked in, with Ayumi and Yuka behind him. They were talking to him and he was waving them off. They were most likely trying to work their way out of a tardy. Then Yuka stared at me, then look at Bankotsu, and then back to me. I swallowed. Wheels were turning already in her head.

The entire class hour my nerves were a wreck. Yuka passed Ayumi a note, and then Ayumi flat out stared at Bankotsu. Then her gaze turned to me, and she tried to mouth a question. I ground my teeth, and kept my eyes towards the front of the class. Bankotsu caught them staring though. He lifted the notebook-the one I gave him, because Mom forgot the school supplies part of school-and hid behind it. I snickered.

My mind was trying hard to venture away from any thoughts about what was going to happen when those three girls asked me-or Bankotsu-questions about our 'relationship'. I realized that they didn't know for sure that was him yet, but I was also afraid they already knew. It was obvious that they'd figure out my lie, since Bankotsu and I weren't going to act like a couple.

The hopes that they wouldn't know for sure who he was were dashed when the teacher asked him introduce himself. My head hit the desk in frustration.

"Uh…" he trailed off while he was under the teacher's strict glare. It was amazing that some smartass comment didn't come flying out of his mouth. "I'm Bankotsu." He said finally and my two friends started to stare at us.

"Tell us more," the man at the front of the class said. "Don't be shy."

Bankotsu smirked. "Alright. Well, I'm her," he pointed at me. What the hell are you doing talking about me? "Boyfriend. I live with her, and I'm new here."

Everyone was staring at me. "I'm going to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Go all homicidal on me? Yeah, I know." He said with that cocky smirk.

"That's quite enough. Sit down."

Bankotsu sat. He was smiling, and I was bright red. Yuka and Ayami were giving me a stare.

It looked like this would be an interesting year with Bankotsu.

**The twist wasn't in the summary. I know that, but it was meant to be a surprise. (: **


End file.
